The Force Comes to Remnant
by blueredlover
Summary: Ahsoka Tano crash lands on Remnant and has to adapt to survive. She must develop the skills to survive in the craziest planet yet. Also, if it is not blatantly obvious, this story does not take into account the events of Star Wars: Rebels.
1. Chapter One: Arrival

She crash landed again she had gotten used to doing that during her time with him. Of course, she had run to get away from the ones that she had shared so many adventures with, who also stood against her at the trial. The Tagrutan shook her head to clear it. Her headtails met under her chin then parted into the customary position on each shoulder. Ahsoka came out of her crashed ship and surveyed the damage. It was together of the most part, but one of the wings and an engine was damaged. She shook her head again; this was not going to be an easy repair. She was stuck on this planet for a while.

She re-entered the ship saying, "Computer, where are we?"

"This planet is uncharted as it is outside known space," the Nav Computer answered.

That's when she sense the evil closing on her. Ahsoka set aside her fear and apprehension. She walked back outside her fallen ship drawing her green long blade and yellow-green Shoto short blade. They fell into their natural spot in the reverse style Shien grip that she favored. the long blade in her right hand the Shoto in the left. A beast she had never encountered before attacked her. It was huge black and had unnerving red eyes to go with bone plates on its body and red war paint over that armor. She dodged the giant claws aimed at her stomach and decapitated the beast. Another though it had had her from behind, but it fell to the Shoto that she thrust through its chest. She heard the crack of a sniper rifle and barely deflected the bullet.

* * *

Ruby was impressed with this new found red creature that had emerged from the wreckage. It held its own against a pair of Beowolves and even destroyed the bullet that she had sent at her. The creature's glowing blades did make her wonder though. She shot off for it changing Crescent Rose on the way. The rest of team RWBY followed behind at a slower pace. They had been sent out to investigate the wreckage, but they were not expecting to find someone alive after that crash. Blake, Weiss, and Yang all arrived several seconds after Ruby did. Ruby was bubbly, as usual, and started talking too fast.

"Ruby, breathe," Weiss ordered.

"This is Ahsoka Tano; she is a Tagrutan from the Republic, And she will be staying with us at Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I am curious about one thing, how do those glowing swords work?" Weiss asked.

"It is a beam of solid light capable of cutting through anything. I will show you when we get back," Ahsoka said.

Ruby took the lead with Blake, Yang and Weiss following in step. Ahsoka lifted her ruined fighter with little effort with the Force and fell in line.

So there it is the first of many chapters. May the force be with you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Step

Ahsoka stood before Professor Ozpin; she was ill at ease. She still had her light sabers in reach for a quick attack, but his aura was too calm to really make her want to use them. Ozpin took a sip off coffee and reoffered her the chair across from him. This time, she accepted it, though sitting on the edge, ready to move.

"You really are quite extraordinary, Ahsoka. You carried that ship of yours over 5 miles with nothing but your mind keeping it aloft. You really should stay, at very least you will have somewhere stable to rest," Ozpin said.

His words were finally getting through to her. She had finally calmed down enough to see the truth he spoke. She really did need somewhere to sleep. Ahsoka sank deeper into the chair, relaxing the whole time.

"I am not sure of my new role here, though, Master," she said.

"Please don't call me Master; I am professor," Ozpin said.

"Alright, professor, where will I be sleeping?" she asked.

He consulted his scroll computer. Ozpin eliminated several rooms based on the dorm location, but he did see that there was an open room next to team RWBY. He considered that scenario for a minute, then smiled.

"I have the perfect room for you. Follow me," he ordered.

Ahoska followed the him though the maze of Beacon. He stopped in front of a nondescript door. Ozpin took another scroll out; he handed it to her.

"This is your personal computer; use it well," He instructed and left her in front of the door.

She waved the scroll around in front of the door till she heard a click. Ahsoka opened the door into a spacious room that was more comfortable then the one she had been given since becoming a full time padawan. She marveled at the size of it. She set to making more her own when a knock came at her door.

20 Years Later

Ahsoka awoke with a start. The knock was not from her dream; it was real and threatening at this time of night. She armed herself with true dual sabers: one, the green from her youth; the second, a blue created with an Ice Crystal as the focusing lens. She opened her door. At the end of the hall a red saber was active. Several of her students made red sabers partly due to the availability of burn crystals partly since she let the Force guide them to the correct crystal for them. She activated the lights in the hall. The hooded figure flinched at the sudden light.

She activated her dual sabers and flicked her right wrist, deflecting the blow with casual ease. She flicked her left wrist forced the figure on the defensive. They stayed in this formation until Ahsoka used a Force push to open the distance and reveal her assailant. Roman Torchwick was revealed after the push shoved his hood off his head. Ahsoka lost her sense of mercy, since he had had tried to kill her on multiple occasions over the years. She opened her right hand, allowing her saber to deactivate and closing it around air. This caused Roman to lift off the floor in a Force choke. He slipped into unconsciousness, but Ahsoka left the choke on her enemy. She felt a hand try to break her focus on Roman. Ahsoka shrugged it off and continued to try to kill Roman. However, a Force shove broke her concentration and saved Romans life. She turned to place her rage on this new enemy, but she only saw Jean-Pierre Arc, son of Juane and Phyrra.

"Enough, master, it is not the Jedi way," He said.

Beside the young Arc stood Dhiren Valkyrie, son to Nora and Lie Valkyrie-Ren. Jean-Pierre was too tall for his age; he towered over his contemporaries and was quickly closing on Ahsoka's height. Dhiren, by contrast, was the shortest in training. He was barely taller than Master Yoda, if memory served her correctly. Summer Rose left her room; the daughter of Ruby was not as tall as Jean-Pierre but was tall just the same.

"I called the cops," She informed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka got Roman back into custody, pausing to talk to officers. All the commotion drew out the rest of her students: Hannah Wokong, daughter to Blake and Sun Wokong; and Trent Schnee, Weiss's son. All her students had come out of the building to see what was going on. Hannah was on the shorter side, and she also has cat ears, the mark of her Faunus heritage. Trent was taller and extremely well built. They didn't have any known Auric abilities, but they were all Force sensitive. Summer had the highest Force sensitivity, though she wasn't one to show off with god-like power. Trent, on the other hand, preferred to show his enormous Force potential such displays of grandiose. Dhiren was well on his way to being a master spy, his Force stealth and Force stun made him a challenge for her to locate. Hannah and Jean-Pierre were not especially gifted in any disciplines, but they were the only ones capable of producing Force lightning.

Ahsoka was always impressed with their constant growth as both Force adepts and swordsmen. She would use her abilities to test and probe their techniques. Trent and Hannah still had some work to do on resisting mental influence, though their peers had already mastered those techniques. She smiled, baring her teeth slightly. The officers led Roman away. Ahsoka retreated into her sanctuary; she led her students into the meeting hall. There she lead them into meditation, until they all slept soundly.

So, there it is Chapter 2 of the Force Comes to Remnant. As always PM me any and all questions you may have for me, and, as always, may the Force be with you.


	3. Chapter 3: Fall of a Hero

Prepare for the feels also I'll try to update monthly if i remember to.

Ahsoka slept lightly as she always did since the Clone Wars. She wasn't sure if the war was still going on. That is when she heard a telepathic shout. She sat up straighter. Ahsoka looked around; Summer had awoken as well and was exiting the room. Ahsoka wasn't sure what to do since that was clearly Ruby's voice, and she sounded desperate. Summer entered again holding four sabers. She tossed Ahsoka hers and placed the other two on her belt. Summer used a Burn crystal to create a Red saber and a Healing crystal for the green. Summer had already re-exited the room was heading out. Ahsoka sighed. She knew what she had to do.

Ahsoka met Summer at the front door and sprinted with her towards the shout. It kept getting louder. Summer activated her dual sabers and started to slash at a Beowolf that had her mother pinned against a tree. Ahsoka sensed there were many more than that one and started seeing dozens if not hundred of Wolves around the site. Ahsoka took a breath; she needed one. With all her might, she focused on shoving all the Wolves away from her lover. The wolves slammed into trees and each other creating a path for Ahsoka to pick up Ruby and sprint toward Vale. Summer covered the escape and shoved those out of the way that needed to be out of the way.

Ahsoka arrived at the hospital and went to the nurse's station to get Ruby into surgery since the gashes were deep but we'd somewhat mended with Ahsoka's Force Heal. They paced for hours; Summer and Ahsoka passed each other twice on the circuit they were taking. Neither spoke as they were too preoccupied with worrying over the woman they both loved. They didn't eat. Finally, a doctor came out with bloody scrubs and shook his head slowly. Ahsoka lost it. She wept at the loss of her lover. Summer tried to comfort her master, but the Jedi wouldn't calm down. She ran back and cried over the body.

Ahsoka left the hospital out the back. Her headtails swinging dangerously. She went straight into that forest with anger in her heart. Summer, though, had already arrived. She couldn't stand to see her master this way. Ahsoka had already drawn her sabers and started hacking at every Beowolf she saw. Summer intercepted the Tagrutan and engaged her. Summer blocked the on hand strike with her off hand weapon. Ahsoka passed what she thought was her major advantage; only to be met with an equally good defense.

"Clear your mind. It's full of rage and you will fall to the dark side if you stay there," Summer said.

Ahsoka growled at her apprentice. She redoubled her offensive efforts only to be stone walled by her much younger adversary. Ahsoka felt one of her sabers fall from her hand, followed by the other one. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the black boots and leggings that she could picture belonging to Ruby. Thusly positioned, she wailed at her loss. Ahsoka couldn't believe that the one she thought would live forever had died.

"She would have wanted to have fallen in battle there isn't any glory in dying of old age," Summer said. "You would do the same given the chance. For as much as the Huntsman and Jedi are different, they are the same."

Ahsoka nodded, straightening herself and her clothes. She was still in despair, but it was a bit more bearable. They walked together back to the training center. They entered the door to the other apprentices dueling their respective bots. Ahsoka smiled; this felt right. Summer had already gone to her bot and was programming him. She stood among the fury of the storm, at peace.

That chapter hit me right in the feels. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also the next chapter will get us better set up to this point so be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reception

I had a request about the time skip and how I was going to make up the difference in time. This is how.

Ahsoka when into a restless sleep; she was disturbed by dreams of what could have been. She saw Ruby as she was ten years ago. She was getting ready to be a mother. She saw all the happiness within Ruby's life for as long as the Jedi knew her. Ahsoka jerked awake sobbing over Ruby's death. She was unable to keep them in anymore. Ahsoka was just too shaken over the ordeal that she has been going through. She couldn't sleep, not when her true love was to buried tomorrow. She sat up and walked over to her desk. There she started writing what she needed to say the next day.

Ahsoka stood up in front of the church. Ruby, looking at peace casket open, in front of her. She swayed slightly; Summer was helping to keep her steady standing on her right. She cleared her throat, but couldn't speak.

"If I may, Master," Summer said. Ahsoka just nodded.

"Ruby Rose was more than just my mother; she was a mentor, lover, and tremendous friend. She was the ideal huntress, unable to think of anyone except others. She was so unselfish as to go out of her way to help others. This showed greatly in her relationship with Ahsoka. Ruby was one of the few to actually look past the unusual visage of my Tagrutan master. Ruby helped get her settled, when no one else could. In fact, this would lead to their life long partnership. Ruby was the only one to keep others ahead of herself.

"She would be the one on the front lines, keeping others safe over herself. She was the one who turned the tide of the Faunus War by keeping the kingdom of Vale from falling fifteen years ago. She also kept the peace for over twenty years. While Ruby was unconventional, she was the best, and often time, only person you wanted by your side. Mother, rest well you have earned it," Summer closed.

The entire audience was in tears. Summer saw: Gylanda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Doctor Oobleck, even Headmaster Ozpin. She went over to sit by her aunt, Yang and her husband Neptune. Yang was the worst off, since her sister was the only one she had had left. The reception was small limited to her former teachers as well as the remnants of teams JNPR and RWBY and their family. Everything was going decently well, except for all of the sudden feeling of dread that Ahsoka sensed.

"We have party crashers coming," Ahsoka yelled, as a Bullhead appeared overhead.

Ahsoka equipped her dual blades, as her students all armed themselves. The glow of light sabers, and Dhiren's light whip, illuminated the new fighting ground. Down slid some of the remnants of the White Fang, and their leader Adam. He drew a black saber as the rest of his ten man squad drew their various blades. They dueled fast, and many of the Fang members were slain quickly. Adam retreated quickly back into the Bullhead and flew off leaving most of the mourners in disbelief. Ahsoka's rage grew, and she knew what she needed to do next.

What will Ahsoka do? Find out next chapter, as always, leave me a Review or PM me any concerns or suggestions for future chapters.


End file.
